


Nothing but him

by Atale80



Category: Im: Great Priest Imhotep (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80
Summary: Short Apoth Fluff
Relationships: Apophis/Thoth (Im: Great Priest Imhotep)
Kudos: 23





	Nothing but him

He hated the sun. He hated the world that scorned him. He hate all but one, Thoth. His hand stroked the calming features of Thoth's sleeping face. The sun and light gave him one joy, the ability to see Thoth, but he would gladly trade that for the time when all they had was each other. They didn't need the light. They had no responsibilities to fulfill. A hand reached to squeeze his, as piercing blue eyes fluttered open. His smile mirrored the face looking up at his.

"Hello, Apophis." The voice of angle, well he was a god. Another hand reached up to cup his cheek. He leaned into the touch gripping the hand. This was all he ever needed, the cool touch of his love. He would stay like this forever, but he couldn't, Thoth would never let him. Thoth had duties to fulfill, Apophis had nothing. Nothing but Thoth, who he could no longer keep just to himself. He yearned for the days of old when time was it just them sitting on the primordial hill and no one else was around. Thoth lifted himself up, clutching Apophis's hands to his chest, and planted a kiss on his lips. 

Apophis rested his forehead against his lovers. They didn't need words or light. The years in utter darkness they spent together had strengthened their bond and understanding of each other to that point. He moved his hands from Thoth's grip to cup his cheeks. The other layered his hands on to Apophis's, closing his eyes.

"Warm.." Calm, peaceful, quiet. The world was still for them, as it should be. Nothing existed outside of this room, no nothing existed other then the two of them, as it should. Apophis kissed Thoth's forehead, then his eyes, then noses. He laughed at the slight scrunch the others featured had taken at the action. Thoth formed a slight pout at the sound, cheeks dusted pink. He kissed his lips, pushing him down and moving to lock hands at the sides of his head. He hated the outside world, but if he had Thoth then nothing else mattered.


End file.
